A Second Chance
by Selena Style
Summary: An English paper I had to write using the theme of the rule of the majority. This is a Ken and Davis friendship fic that deals with how letting the past control opinions of the future. There is also a smidge of Daikari.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other characters except the ones I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious!

Author's Note: This is an English short story I had to write taking the theme of the ruling of the majority, which is the dominant plot of the play "An Enemy of the People". I think it turned out pretty good. Anyway, the characters of Ken and Davis seem to work the best although I was debating about something between Matt and June (don't ask). Ken is my new favorite character . . ooh I love his hair . . . and Davis – he's cool. This is a friendship fic between them, I haven't seen many unless you count Kensukes/Daikens. There is also a smidge of Daikari. The others get kind of mean, but it has to do with the story. So that's about it – please R&R! 

A/N: And everyone is there, even Mimi (don't bite my head off about explaining her presence). 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked down the corridor slowly wanting to delay as long as possible. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He felt like scum. What was he about to do? The others made it so clear for him. _Choose a side Davis, choose a side._ The voice echoed in his head, taunting him. 

Davis was usually the type of person who could pick where his opinions lay easily. His mind was rash, a fault he accepted, and he stubbornly agreed with his choices no matter what. The others had chosen him as the one to do the job.

"Let Davis do it!"

"Yeah! He's the best one for the job!" 

"Are you up to it Davis?" 

__

Am I up to it? Davis asked himself. He ran his hand through his spiky maroon hair as he slowly opened the door to exit his school. As Davis lifted his head his eyes met the figure the person he wished he could run away from. 

__

But that's how you handle everything, don't you Davis? That annoying voice inside his head mocked him one more. Davis sighed, if only it wasn't him. If only. 

"Hey Davis," greeted Ken smoothly. He strode up to his friend casually with one of his small smiles. 

"Hi Ken," mumbled Davis hanging his head. 

"What's wrong? Failed another test."

"Har, har." Davis usually wasn't one who did well academically. Math, Science, English . . . it all bored him out of his mind. Soccer was more of his specialty. Just put a ball between his feet and everything would flow naturally. 

"How's life at the Brainiac Academy?" joked Davis. 

"It's Bartholomew's Academy, Davis and it's doing quite fine thank you." Ken was literally a genius. His fame of having a superior IQ had been well known across the city. He had won several championships and colleges were already lining up to enroll him, despite the fact that Ken was only in the 7th grade. There wasn't anything Ken couldn't do well. 

"Want to come over to my apartment for an hour before soccer practice?" asked Ken, "I could show you how to get to the next level of Donkey Madness." Davis gave a faint blush.

"Aw come on, I've gotten past the first level ok?" stated Davis with a bit of an edge to his voice. 

"Suit yourself," the raven-haired boy replied giving a simple shrug. Ken looked at Davis and became aware that he was shaking slightly. "Are you all right? You're shivering." Davis gave a forced laugh. 

"What ever gave you that idea?" he cried with a nervous grin on his face as he looked away to see a figure standing on the hill just a few feet away from the pair. Davis gave a small gasp that didn't go by with out being noticed by Ken. 

"You're certainly acting weird today," Ken observed. "Are you sure you're not feeling well?" 

"Uh . . . you're right. I'm not feeling well. Let's go somewhere else." Davis began to lead his friend away and Ken politely obliged. They walked back in Davis's school moving out of the way of students leaving to go home and teachers grumbling about detention duty. Davis turned down a hallway and reached his hand for the handle of a classroom door. 

"What are you doing?" asked Ken cocking an eyebrow. 

"I forgot a book in here," muttered Davis. Ken was a bit surprised. Normally Davis would have blown off anything, despite whether it was important or not, if it had to do with school. _Maybe some of my studying has worn off on him, _Ken thought. Davis opened the door and they entered the classroom. 

"Hello Ken," said a voice from the shadows of the classroom. Ken stiffened as he turned to face the direction of the speaker. 

"Greetings Tai," said Ken with another one of his small smiles "I don't recall you attending middle school." He looked around the room. "Or the rest of you." The fellow members of the group moved foreword after being addressed. Ken moved his gaze recognizing the people immediately: Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy . . . the older kids of the bunch. Close friends and mentors. 

"You might want to sit down Ken," said Sora softly motioning kindly to a desk. Her brown eyes held some sympathy for the boy. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Ken cautiously as he lowered himself in a chair. 

"You might say that," replied Tai calmly. He stood erect and his eyes lingered on Ken's figure. Ken felt a bit humbled at being in Tai's presence. He was respected for his leadership qualities and his personality was very lively as well as amusing. But Tai's face didn't hold his usual dopey grin. It was plastered with a foreboding look. 

"We're waiting for my brother and the others," said Matt in a relaxed tone. He shook some of his blonde bangs out of the way. 

"I thought they weren't going to get involved in this!" shrieked Davis spinning sharply to face the older group. His body became very tense. 

"They have as much right to be part of this meeting as anyone else," said Joe, the eldest of the group. He pushed back his glasses. "Cody too." Joe was speaking of Cody, the youngest, but certainly wise beyond his years. Ken was starting to get nervous, but didn't say anything. He looked at Davis who was very pale. Something was definitely wrong. The door swung open to reveal Cody, Yolie, Kari, and TK, Matt's younger brother. Davis perked up at Kari's entrance. 

"Hi Kari!" sang out Davis's voice.

"Hello Davis," replied Kari with a smile, but quickly dropped it after seeing the stern look on her brother Tai's face. She looked down and pulled self-consciously on her pink barrette holding her short brown hair back.

"I thought you had computer club Yolie," sneered Davis at the purple-haired girl who was busy cleaning her glasses. She narrowed her eyes at Davis.

"When you're president you can cancel," she replied curtly. They were not on the best of terms, mainly due to their conflicting personalities. Yolie jerked her head away from Davis, but her cheeks pinked after looking over in Ken's direction.

"I think we can begin –" began Tai before being cut off by another entrance.

"I'm here!" shouted Mimi bursting in the classroom. She was carrying several bags, obviously made a detour at the mall. "Sorry I'm late, but there was this killer deal at Bloomingdales that I couldn't resist." She noticed the somber faces. "Ouch, the fun was sure sucked out of here." Mimi quietly walked over to the older crowd taking her place besides Sora, who whispered a greeting before she returned her attention to Tai. Tai gave an exasperated sigh and then returned to his speech. 

"As I was saying. Today we are going to be dealing with an issue one of us has kept secret for some time right now. Most of you know what is going on, but some of you don't. I think it should be brought out into the open." 

"But doesn't that person deserve to have their privacy respected?" asked Kari calmly looking intensely at her brother.

"Not when it involves all of us." A few murmurs were heard. 

"What does this have to do with me?" questioned Ken in a monotone voice. His eyes never moved from Tai's figure. 

"It's best to let Tai speak Ken," replied Izzy from the row of elders. He crossed his arms against his green uniform jacket. 

"Ken for the past weeks you have been observed in irregular activities. You've been conversing with people you normally would have nothing to do with. Lying about where you are going and whom you are with. Normally I would let these sort of things slide, but nothing when people I am close to become involved. " Ken remained silent and focused. "Also, as many of you know there was a major incident that appeared to gang related over at Highton View Terrace High School and some teenagers were apprehended." Again silent. "Ken, you do know that most of us attend the high school correct?" 

"Tai stop bombarding him like that!" snapped Davis his fists clenched. 

"Quiet Davis – this has to be done," spoke Matt loudly. His blue eyes widened. 

"Tai, what is going on?" asked Kari meekly. 

"Do you wish to tell them or will I?" Tai said in a low voice aimed at Ken. Ken finally lowered his eyes and looked away. He was certain Tai knew everything despite his attempt to hide his secret. 

"I was in a gang before I moved here," Ken began in a soft voice full of self-remorse, "We did unimaginable things to people. Bullied them into isolation, hunted down those who rose against us, and the usual vandalizing of property."

"Why Ken?" questioned Cody in a shaky voice. 

"We had unimaginable power in our neighborhood. The ability to make and break all that surrounded us. The rush of power became like a drug to me and I was an addict. My nickname was Kaiser with my influential ways and my strong desire for control. But with this power came a price. The price that you had to defend the gang no matter what. Spilling the blood of people just like you or watching as your own blood pools up around you." Ken looked up to the shocked expressions around him. "But that was a long time ago and I have left my old ways behind in the past where they belong." 

"I don't think you're telling us everything Ken," said Tai in a somber tone. "You still have connections with the gang, don't you? That's how you knew about the incident at the high school!" He leered in towards the younger boy. "You haven't left the gang, you're still as much as a part of it as before. I saw you run from the school Ken! That school were people I care about go to, your stupid gang could have killed people I would die if anything ever happened to them!!! And your association with us has now put everyone in danger!" 

"I tried to keep everything a secret Tai!" shouted Ken in his defense, "I have a new life, I have new friends, and I don't participate in the havoc the gang reeks! Can't you see that I'm no longer the 'Kaiser'? I'm Ken! Why don't you let past be forgotten?" 

"Because your past could destroy our future," sneered Matt moving foreword to stand by Tai. "A gang never forgets their members Ken."

"Come on guys," pleaded Davis, "Ken has changed. I mean, that was a different side to him – a mistake even. We've all made mistakes." 

"He made too grave of a mistake Davis," said TK, "And I think you should learn that you've made a mistake too – your friendship with him." He walked towards Davis. "I made sure you would go through with bringing him here." 

"You guys forced Davis to get me here?" questioned Ken in disbelief, "You forced your beliefs on him!?" 

"Davis knew about your past Ken long before any of us," spoke Sora in a steady manner, "He warned the school about the gang's plans because he heard about them by following you."

"And you couldn't confront me about this . . . alone?" whispered Ken to Davis with hurt eyes.

"Ken I was terrified . . . those people you talked too . . . " Davis mumbled. 

"I think its time you leave Ken," interrupted Tai motioning towards the door. "When you close that door, you close out us. It's as if none of us have ever met you. We stay together as our own gang. We've been though a lot together, before you and with you. We will certainly be fine with out you. This is for our own safety. I think I can speak for all of us when we say we've been betrayed." Ken walked swiftly to the door and opened it. He turned around once more. 

"I hope you're happy Tai. You're controlling your friends and they're too blind to see it. When you accepted me as part of your team, I thought I had real friends, but I had only found another gang. Maybe in a different sense, but still a power driven gang. I hope some of you can get out while you still can." And he left. The others faced Tai waiting for his reaction, but the brown-haired boy said nothing. He just kept the intense look on his face. Davis had been affected the most by Ken's speech. Had he been brainwashed? 

__

Doubting people who are obviously superior to you, Davis? Again the annoying voice taunted Davis. He looked at the people surrounding him. Could he really call these people his "friends"? Davis felt sick to his stomach. No one stood up for Ken. Not even a small comment to defend his right of privacy. Davis had been the worst. If only he hadn't overheard that conversation Ken had with that menacing boy, then none of this would have ever happened. Ken would still be a part of the group and they would all still be friends. 

Davis looked over at Tai. He looked up to Tai with great respect for the older boy's wisdom and judgment. _Tai is our leader and we have to follow him. _Davis shook his head. Did he just think that? He glanced at Tai once again who met Davis' gaze. His eyes seem to probe deep into the younger boy's mind.

"I passed judgment Davis," spoke Tai severely, "Ken is a danger to us all and I don't want see you near him." 

"Since when did we take orders from you Tai?" snapped Davis, "I was willing to accept that Ken is dangerous and that's why I came to you in the first place. I thought you would have guided us into accepting Ken's past – not shun him! We violated his privacy and you wouldn't even hear him out if he was still a part of that gang or not! You just assumed he was!"

"But you overheard him talking to that gang member," spoke up Mimi. 

"I overheard Ken being threatened and I turned into a coward!" He shook his head in disgust. 

"Davis you are being so stubborn!" cried Yolie. 

"I can't believe you Yolie," said Davis, "You use to like Ken and talk to him every chance you had." Yolie's cheeks turned crimson. 

"It was a foolish crush," she said shortly, "He wasn't the person I thought he was."

"But he is!" insisted Davis. He faced towards Kari, the one person he thought would be on his side. Sure he had a crush on her, but to him Kari was someone with a light inside that could forgive any darkness a person bore. 

"Kari . . ." pleaded Davis. 

"Davis," whispered Kari, "I . . . can't." She moved towards her brother. Davis felt heart-broken. He looked at the others staring at him with the same look they gave Ken when he announced his past. In under a matter of seconds, he too was excluded. The majority had spoken. 

Davis slowly reached up to the goggles he wore on his head to hold back his unruly hair. These goggles were handed down from Tai himself as a sign of acceptance and his place among the group. He was the designated "heir to the throne". Davis pulled the goggles down and gently grasped them in his hands. They use to have so much meaning to him. The light reflected off their frames and a tiny spectrum appeared. 

Davis threw the goggles down on the floor and raised his foot. With one quick movement, he crushed the goggles under his sneaker smashing the glass and destroying the frame. He turned towards the door and left without looking back once. 

The sound of Davis' footsteps echoed off the linoleum floor. He turned down the corridor almost thirty minutes ago he passed through to bring Ken to the meeting. How everything could change in so little time. Davis pushed through the double doors and exited the building. He looked up again to see a familiar figure.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" asked Davis with a small smile. 

"Long enough," said the figure. 

"So what now?"

"I think we should play a little game."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"It's called Donkey Madness." Davis laughed for the first time that day.

"Jeeze Ken you have some sick sense of humor!" Ken chuckled and looked at his friend's appearance.

"Davis . . . your goggles . . . " Davis gave Ken a light shove. 

"Hey! Forget about it! I have two more pairs at home!" Ken nodded, but knew Davis was holding back his true feelings. The two friends walked off together in silence. 

"Davis?" Ken asked slowly. "Thanks." Davis turned around to face the boy.

"You wanted a second chance Ken, and I believe you deserved it." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well how was it? A bit fluffy at the end, yes I know. Can you believe Davis smashed his goggles? I know, but it works. Anyway, I had the choice of writing an essay or a short story using a situation like in "An Enemy of the People" so of course I went with the short story. I mean all of us fan fic authors must write at least 20 pages worth of stuff per month! Thanks for reading and I recommend reading "An Enemy of the People" or at least rent the movie (it was on Masterpiece Theater). Please R&R!


End file.
